Quem disse que Anjos não existem?
by Bruh M
Summary: Anjos não existem. Apenas nos damos conta de sua existência quando os enxergamos pela primeira vez. Ou quando os descobrimos no meio de nós. RonxMione [Projeto FicWriters Estações – Inverno] [Sem Spoilers de DH]


**Sinopse: **Anjos não existemApenas nos damos conta de sua existência quando os enxergamos pela primeira vez. Ou quando os descobrimos no meio de nós. RonxMione [Projeto FicWriters Estações – Inverno [**Sem Spoilers de DH**

**Nota:** Projeto FicWriters Estações – Inverno. Temas: 09. Anjo e 12. Doença.

_**Quem disse que Anjos não existem?**_

_por Bruna Malfoy_

Os trouxas costumavam dizer, talvez quem sabe a sua grande maioria, que anjos eram seres de bondade pura e de luz em toda a sua essência, que viam para a terra para proteger os humanos. Suas enormes asas repeliam toda a maldade do mundo e traziam paz para os necessitados. Enviados de Deus.

Ronald nunca acreditou nisso, porém. Para ele, anjos eram apenas aqueles bonequinhos esquisitos que vira uma vez, ainda criança, na coleção de objetos trouxas de seu pai, onde serviam exclusivamente para enfeitar árvores de Natal. Eles não brilhavam, muito menos pareciam proteger, eram apenas objetos de enfeite natalino, onde se colocavam entre guirlandas e bolas vermelhas e douradas.

Ronald também, nunca se interessou pelos trouxas. Eles eram estranhos e inventavam coisas malucas para viverem em um mundo sem magia. Não que ele não gostasse deles, obviamente, mas ver a obsessão de seu pai, por esses seres, digamos diferentes, fez com que Ronald perdesse um possível interesse por parte disso.

Seu mundo mágico era tão mais divertido! Ele tinha o quadribol, um vampiro que vivia no sótão de seu quarto, gnomos que empestavam seu quintal. E quando ele completasse 11 anos, conheceria finalmente o castelo onde estudaria até a maioridade.

Era tão bom ser um bruxo!

Contudo, todas essas afirmações e por que não suposições, não existiam mais. Ronald crescera e no alto de seus 16 anos poderia dizer com toda a certeza do mundo: ele gostava dos trouxas.

Era recesso de Natal em Hogwarts, e Ronald encontrava-se incrivelmente gripado. Deitado em sua cama n'A Toca, entre espirros e tosses e dores pelo corpo, ele esperava a xícara de chá quente que sua mãe prometera lhe trazer para aquecer o corpo, que estava incomodamente gelado.

A porta abriu devagar e sem ruído, fazendo Ron encolher-se sob as cobertas, com o frio que adentrou pelo corredor. Ele sentiu o aroma de hortelã e ouviu passos silenciosos dirigirem-se à sua cama com lentidão. Ele não queria abrir os olhos, tão sonolento e cansado que seu corpo estava.

Os passos cessaram e Ron sentiu um peso extra atrás de si. Talvez Molly quisesse se certificar de que ele estivesse dormindo, mas Ron não estava com a mínima vontade de falar agora. Ele queria dormir e dormir e quem sabe, quando acordasse toda essa indisposição da gripe, fosse embora com o novo dia.

"Você está dormindo, Ron?" – perguntou uma voz quietamente.

Ron virou-se ligeiro, fazendo caretas com a brusquidão de seu movimento, para encarar Hermione que o olhava preocupada, mas sustentando um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ron emudeceu. Hermione usava um grosso casaco verde e luvas igualmente confortáveis. Seu gorro de lã estava salpicado de neve branca e a ponta do nariz estava vermelho de frio. Carregava uma xícara de chá nas mãos e pela sua aparência um pouco ofegante e trêmula, acabara de chegar.

"Sua mãe falou que está gripado. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada porque Harry disse que você se sentia indisposto para sair do quarto. Como se sente?"

"Quando você chegou?"

"Há 10 minutos. Trouxe o chá que sua mãe fez. Tome, vai lhe fazer bem"

Ron aceitou a xícara, mas já não sentia mais tanta necessidade dela. De repente, olhando Hermione ao seu lado, o quarto se aqueceu como por encanto e ele suspeitou seriamente de que fosse algum feitiço que a amiga tivesse feito.

Pensou seriamente em perguntar, mas logo descartou a idéia quando tudo pareceu tão confortável e Ron agradeceu por isso. Ele também ansiava que Hermione chegasse logo n'A Toca, para o Natal.

"Eu estou bem, Hermione. Obrigado por vir"

Hermione apenas sorriu, retirando as luvas e gorrosdelicadamente, insistindo que Ron bebesse logo do chá, para que pudesse melhorar e não deu descanso, até que a xícara se encontrasse vazia no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Hermione sempre fora mandona, todos sabiam disso. Mas para Harry e Ron, ela era como uma segunda mãe. Ronald, até brincava com isso, dizendo que já bastava uma em sua vida, quem dirá duas, mas ela apenas se limitava a um olhar de censura para o amigo e não descansava enquanto suas vontades não fossem atendidas.

Ele bebeu o chá quietamente, contentando-se em observá-la sob a borda da xícara, enquanto ela observava a bagunça do quarto semi-escuro.

Era um silêncio confortável entre os dois. Ron sempre tão acostumado ao barulho da sua grande família, gostava imensamente de poder compartilhar esse silêncio entre os amigos, principalmente se este fosse com Hermione. Ao longo dos anos que estudaram juntos, aprender coisas novas com ela, fora das salas de aula, era sempre gratificante e por que não, prazeroso também.

Hermione desviou os olhos do pôster dos Chudley Cannons na parede, observando a expressão doentia de Ron. Ela estava preocupada, ele podia ver. Isso fez com que Ron sentisse a incrível necessidade de disser para ela não se preocupar, que essa gripe era apenas passageira, e logo logo ele estaria bem novamente. Fitou os olhos de Hermione com determinação, pronto para repetir que ele estava bem melhor, mas emudeceu novamente quando ela ergueu a mão para a sua testa, medindo sua temperatura.

A mão de Hermione estava tão aquecida que ele apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou contente, reprimindo a vontade de tossir, porque podia não parecer, mas Ron estava realmente doente. Ele estava com frio e seu corpo gelado, mesmo sob tantas cobertas,;nada ajudava muito. Qualquer fonte de calor era bem vinda principalmente o de Hermione. Isso também, não era tão difícil de admitir.

"Sabe, Fred e George estão montando uma árvore de Natal na sala de estar. Você não gostaria de descer comigo e ajudar?"

Não, ele não queria. Ron desejava apenas poder continuar a sentir o calor dos dedos dela, sua companhia e nada mais. Sua casa era um lugar tão agitado e bem-humorado, mas ele não queria nada daquilo no momento. Era birra ele sabia, mas por ora, ele não estava muito preocupado.

"Ar fresco é melhor do que este quarto abafado. Você não está mais tão febril, pode te fazer bem. Vem comigo"

E Hermione estendeu a mão para ele. Talvez fosse um simples gesto de amizade e companheirismo, mas Ron sabia que não era apenas isso. Hermione queria vê-lo bem, e isso já era motivo de sobra pra sair daquele quarto. Ele jogou as cobertas felpudas nos ombros e aceitou a mão erguida de Hermione, saindo do quarto ao som da risada da amiga.

"Você está parecendo o Mundungo todo enrolado deste jeito, Ron"

Ele riu também, porque a risada de Hermione era alegre e divertida. Não apenas por isso, mas ele já se sentia mais disposto com sua presença e qualquer comparação com Mundungo era irrelevante. Pelo menos naquele momento, ele diria.

Harry, Fred, George e Ginny estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar, rindo e conversando e se divertindo. Hermione logo o puxou para o sofá em frente à lareira acesa, com o intuito de Ron permanecer aquecido e Ginny jogou em seu colo uma caixa de enfeites para escolher e separar.

Enrolado na coberta, Ron observou a família e os amigos, percebendo que se não fosse por Hermione tê-lo tirado do quarto, toda essa comemoração de Natal estaria perdida e jamais seria resgatada.

O Natal é uma data que se comemora entre as pessoas que se amam e se querem bem. Onde se deseja paz e felicidade sem nenhuma troca. Ron notou que era isso o que Hermione queria e não que ele ficasse trancado sozinho no quarto.

A caixa de enfeites no seu colo tremeu com um som musical, fazendo Ron notar algumas fadinhas que dançavam ao seu redor, prontas para irem enfeitar a grande árvore decorada.

Foi então que ele se lembrou. Em um canto da caixa, sob tantos adornos bruxos, dois anjos de cristal jaziam quietos e esquecidos. Ron se lembrou da coleção de objetos trouxas de seu pai, onde os vira pela primeira vez.

Ele segurou os pequenos anjos com cuidado e ergueu os olhos para ver a decoração da árvore. Fred e George faziam malabarismos com algumas bolas douradas e Harry ria dos dois, segurando uma estrela cadente para pendurar no topo da árvore. Ginny decorava o vaso e Hermione segurava uma bonita guirlanda, prestes a pendurá-la.

Ron pensou, ponderou e a única resposta que conseguiu chegar, foi que Hermione era um anjo em sua vida. Não os anjos dos trouxas, de asas, brilhos celestiais, como os bonequinhos em sua mão. Hermione era límpida, justa e corajosa, como um verdadeiro anjo deve ser. Um anjo que vai até ele e faz com que beba uma xícara de chá e desça para ficar junto dos amigos. Um anjo que obriga a fazer os deveres e lições de casa nos prazos certos, para que ele não tire notas baixas. Que diz a verdade, que consola, zela e acima de tudo: protege quem ama. Sim, um anjo. Com todos os adjetivos que um anjo tem e poderia ter.

E então agora, Hermione o olhava, esquecida completamente da guirlanda em suas mãos. Era um olhar de carinho e cuidado, que fazia Ron sentir-se protegido. Amado. Ele enfim percebeu que as histórias dos trouxas, de anjos cheios de bondade e carinho, não era apenas uma fábula para crianças. Eles viviam no meio de nós, disfarçados de pessoas amigas e faziam o bem alheio sem pedir algo em retribuição.

O anjo de Ronald tinha cabelos lanzudos e castanhos, segurava uma guirlanda nas mãos, e estava totalmente perdida no olhar intenso que Ron lhe dedicava. Ele finalmente acreditara. Convencera-se de que tudo era verdade: os anjos existem, sim!

Ron levantou-se do sofá com os anjos de cristal nas mãos, dirigindo-se para ela, ainda pregado na mirada dos olhos castanhos. Ela sorriu em resposta a sua aproximação e observou Ron colocar com cuidado na árvore, entre tantas decorações espalhafatosas, os dois anjos de cristal.

Eles não se destacaram, como ele imaginou que pudesse acontecer, porém percebeu que era essa a intenção, desde o começo.

Anjos não precisavam se destacar entre todos. Anjos precisavam apenas ser lembrados e por consequência, admirados por aqueles que os percebem.

"Eu adoro anjos" - Hermione falou, fitando os objetos recém colocados. "Eles são tão puros e transmitem segurança... meu sonho de criança era encontrar um... você já viu algum, Ron?"

"Sim, eu já vi um"

Ele fitou os olhos curiosos de Hermione, retribuindo com um sorriso, porque sabia que seria um tanto complicado explicar o que ele acabara de dizer. Esse anjo à sua frente era extremamente curioso e não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse todos os detalhes de sua pequena revelação.

Ron retirou a guirlanda das mãos de Hermione e a pendurou na porta, limitando-se a dizer:

"Eu estou gripado, Mione. E sei que você não vai me deixar descansar, com todas as perguntas que já devem estar se formando na sua cabeça." E Ron acrescentou rápido, com um sorriso feliz no rosto, antes que a leve ruga na testa dela, se formasse uma réplica sem constatação. "Por ora, apenas... Obrigado. Eu sempre fico melhor quando você está por perto."

Fim

N/A: Espero que vocês gostem dessa R/H, tanto quanto gostaram das minhas outras. Não me deixem ficar emo, por favor! XD Eu preciso de reviews. Beijos.


End file.
